Time For Me to Fly: Chapter Four
by hidan115
Summary: Madara has a secret to tell...


I watched everyone come back inside after a while. Tobi came running up to me, screaming. "Keiko! Pein-Sama wants you to go to his office! Yes he does!"

"Really? How come?" I asked walking with Konan to the rooms. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all, he's assining you a team for now." She said opening the two huge wooden doors to reveal a nice bed, huge wooden desk, and a closet.

"Kieko, I liked what I saw today, and I truly believe you will be a very valuble member of our team, just as I suspected. I believe you will be best asseted to Diedara and Tobi's team."

Tobi jumped around from behind me, his little kiddie voice squealing in exceitment. "Yay! Yay! Tobi very happy! Tobi very happy!"

Madara P.O.V.

Kieko was playing her pactience very well, not easily annoyed with my foolish antics like Deidara. **Good.** "Pein." I said after she walked out the room. "She's going to be very useful to us."

"Aren't you afraid she'll return to her village?" He asked.

"No. Hidan convinced her well-enough to keep her. She resented the Water before we came along." I said with a smile, removing my mask. "She has her heart sent against them, now more than ever."

"I hope she doesn't try anything. I like her already." Konan said smiling. "She seems to have a pure heart, just misguided judgement."

"Agreed." I said walking out to the den. Something about the way she moves, her hair caressing down her back…The power I sought after was so close in my grasp. **Soon, very very soon, Kieko. You're going to help me dreams become a reality.**

F.F. Four Months-

Well, things have been about as normal as it can get around a bunch of S-Ranked criminals. We've become this huge family, and it really didn't take me long to figure out everyone's buttons. Our team (Deidara, Tobi, and me) have been on more missions than anyone else, and let me tell you, Deidara's ready to rip Pein a new one. "Damn him, un!" He sighed slopping on the couch in exhaustion. "We've been running on empty for weeks now! And all Tobi knows how to do is run."

I gave the goofball a sideways glance; he was sitting on the floor bouncing around like a moron. At first I thought he was cute, but three times in one mission he nearly got us killed. **It's like he's pushing me. I don't mind being stronger but damn!** I thought sighing. One of the key things I've learned to do (thanks to Deidara strangling Tobi a few weeks back) is see araus. And perhaps one of the strangest is Tobi's. His is clear, concise….focused. Not like I originally thought it would be.

"He better not send us on another mission, un!" Deidara said turning the television on, a site that rarely happens. Tobi suddenly got up and bounced to the bedrooms…normally that wouldn't be interesting but today his arua was changed; darker than a few moments ago. I got up and followed him down the stairs, each step became more and more…normal. Forcused, strong and true.

Madara P.O.V.

I knew she would follow me. For some time now I've watched her find her Auru Eyes, the ability to see auras. She's seen mine changing, honing into the changes around me. "Pein." I said shutting the door. "She's not ready yet. I'm pushing the mission back."

He looked up at me from his desk. "For how long, Sir?"

"Until I say she is ready. Orochimaru has no control over that boy yet, if he gets him under control in the next year I'd be surprised. I'll take my time with her, get her as comfortable as possible with these new gifts. She can already see auras." I said smiling at the door. **She's listening in on every word, unable to move.** I thought taking off my mask. "Keep up the missions on everyone, keep them as busy as possible, away form us. I start training her tomorrow. On my own." I glanced at the door one more time, allowing my image to be burned into her memory.

My P.O.V.

**Madara?** I thought looking a little bit closer in the small crack in the door. **Red eyes!** I gasped, he's an Uchiha! **But, how!? How is he here, right under Itachi's nose? Why is he hiding like this, acting like a moron? Taking all the crap from Deidara? Sir!? Pein just called him sir…does that mean that Pein isn't the real Leader?** My thoughts were so jumbled as I shut my bedroom door. *This puts too many spins on things…

"Tobi!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs. "Give me back my clay!" My door flew open to Madara, his mask back on over his face. He looked around like he always did and dove under my bed.

"What's going on?" I asked shutting my door.

He just came out from the covers, put his fingers where his lips would be like a 'sh' motion, and covered himself back up just in time for Deidara to burts into the room. "Where is he!?"

I glared at him ."Don't you know to KNOCK before you walk into a woman's room?"

"I only knock for beautiful women." He managed to dodge my shoe. "Now that's not nice."

"Just get out of here, I don't know where Tobi is." I said folding my blanket back over my pillows until he left, closing my door. "What the hell is going on?" I asked when Tobi came out.

"Tobi doesn't know-" I glared at his rediculious act.

"Don't even try that. I saw you in Pein's office!" I said sharply. "You aren't who everyone thinks you are. Why do you keep hiding yourself? Are you weak?"

His chuckle was dark. "Quiet the opposite, Kieko. I'm the Leader here, only disgusing myself to keep the peace." He said sitting on my bed.

"I saw what you looked like." I said.

He looked up at me, slowly taking his mask off, revealing one of the most Angelic faces I've ever seen. Black orbs, pale face, long raven black hair… "Do you know why you're here?"

His question took me off guard. I never really thoguth about it. I want to know why my family let me think they were dead but I was also happy belonging somewhere. "I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"I have a vision, of one day ridding the world of evil and war." He smiled up at the torch on the wall, his features strickingly beautiful…it took me a few minutes to remember that I had to breath. "The only way I can do this," he said drawing me back to him, "is to have the strongest team I can. Having you here has given light to me dream. You are the one who can tame the Tailed Beasts just long enough for us to surpress their powers, allowing me to use them and banish the world of every jutsu, every fight, every ninja village…everyone will be one with each other. Peace will raign in our world."

"And you have to kill for this dream?" I asked. "I'm not questioning you, I'm simply wondering." I said watching his aura change.

"Every succes has to have obsitcales. Challenges." He said smiling at me. "I'm going to be your one and only trainer." He walked to you, his blazing eyes trailing my body. "You have gained remarkable strength since being here." But there was something in those eyes, a sexiness I couldn't resist. "But you can be so much stronger." His hot breath tickled my ear, my heart rate shot up. "And I can make that happen."

"Just tell me one thing." I said leaning away from him "Why did my family leave me? Why did the Water Village betray me like that?"

"They all knew who you would become, what you could do." His answer was what I expected…not what I wanted. "Your mother asked Lord Heiko to seal your powers, hense the reason you are just now finding them."

I sighed and sat on my bed. **Why? Why do I have these powers? Why am I the one…** "I cn change the world?" It hit me. I was the one key they needed, the one who could make everything okay and right…normal. "I can do it?"

"Yes, but now I have a question for you. What do you want?" I looked at him in shock. "I'm giving you a choice; run away and die or stay and become the weapon I need to make this all happen." His eyes were curious, admiring, hopeful.

**I can stop the wars, I can make the world a better place. But what if he's lying?** I thought looking into his eyes. **And so what if he is? I finally belong. I want to know him, know his powers.** "Can I use what you teach me to get revenge against them?"

His smirk brought one just like it to my face. "You're going to be useful to me." His hands landed on either side of my head, his hot breath tickled my neck. "You're the third person to know my identity, the only one to know my little secret." He bent his head closer to my ear. My eyes closed, breath stood still… "Tell anyone in base and I will kill you." My eyes popped open when his velvet lips crashed hard into mine. The white-hot electrical current jolted my body right into his rock hard abs. "And that," he said breaking the kiss, "stays between us."

I nodded my head as he got up. Confusion was playing hard into my mind (along with impossible raging hormones). "Why?"

"We start training tomorrow morning. Be ready." He smirked placing his mask back on his face. "Until otherwise you will treat me as you have before. I won't punish you." And just like that he was bouncing out of the room like a nut….

"What has my life turned into?" I thought laying back on the bed.


End file.
